


Birdcage

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Porn, Cancer, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, M/M, Prostitution, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, some - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Law was raised in a luxurious prison, strings of his life being pulled to move him in any direction than the one he wants to head. Donquixote Doflamingo is a loving single father and humanitarian senator five days a week to hold up the perfect disguise. Law just wants to be a Doctor one day, all hope is lost of living for himself til he meets Luffy. With his newfound passion for life, he plans to crumble everything his uncle has built to the ground. Revenge will be calculated and precise.This fic will be based loosely around the Dressrosa saga from everyone's point of view, Law being the main character. Big warning here that this fic will get increasingly darker, will be adding tags as it progresses but for the main triggers are DRUG USE, ADDICTION, MENTIONS OF NON-CON AND DEATH.





	Birdcage

It’s not that Law had plans or even homework to do, it’s that he was fucking walking down the dankest streets of Dressrosa at night carrying 5 damn ounces of white in his trench coat while it’s starting to rain. 

He was also annoyed at how below him it was to be making a delivery to the crippled duck of the organization but; everyone else was busy and his boss or bastard relative DonQuixote Doflamingo demands upfront bulk sale to maximize profit while minimizing risk. Making the med student do it meant that he didn't have to pay him, “paying for his schooling, apartment and food” as blackmail to “convince” him. So here law was, walking to the dealer’s grungy apartment in South Town. The dimly lit street lights did little to encourage his walk to the old complex. Rundown brick buildings surrounded him with each step on the puddled pavement, grimy and cookie-cutter. One of the last living remnants of Senator Riku's work in affordable housing and gentrification of low class districts. Sure they were still affordable but they hadn't been given any maintenance in years. Occupied windows shattered, burn marks from the fire a few months back, needles and trash littering the ground; every alley lined with shanties to those less fortunate. Closed business’ and these buildings hollow shells, swept under the rug of Uptown since the scandal. 

Law hated it, this disgusting scenery was an eyesore, but an articulated one, without people living shitty lives there would be no customers. So the noirette resigned himself to pressing the buzzer of said complex, ducking under the warped outcrop of the complex as best he could to avoid the rain. 

Within a few moments a loud voice boomed with more power than anticipated, causing Law to jump "HELLO THIS IS LUFFY I'M EATING CHICKEN RIGHT NOW" 

Law grimaced, checking the number again to make sure he hadn't buzzed the wrong person. "Is Bellamy there?" The rain was hitting his back sending chills deeper down his spine by the moment. Damn he hated these stupid runs... 

"BELLAMY!!" The voice screamed over the buzzer, no fucking care of who was subjected to the sound of fingernails scraping against a chalkboard. Law heard Bellamy grumble something in the background and thumbed the buzzer, unlocking the rusted gate. Law huffed and trotted up the concrete stairs, careful of his step. Mumbling to himself how someone could sound that wired. He probably was skeeting or something.

Within seconds he was graced by the pungent odor of weed, though somewhat welcoming compared to the sour smell of the halls. "Heartboy! Whatup my man? Didn't expect you to be the delivery boy!" The shaggy blond tried to give him a sideways hug, bong held loosely in occupied hand. Law skirted past the touch and moved to the center of the room, surveilling the others there in their various states. Some faceless busty blonde obviously passed out from Xanax, a short kid with a straw hat on his head chatting with great gusto to a guy with goggles and dreads. Nothing out of the ordinary he supposed.  
One never to let his guard down, he continued standing close to the door “Family shit. Here." Law gruffed, showing the two ziplock bags of snow per order

Bellamy snatched the bags and sat down on the couch, immediately weighing out a few eight balls while rubbing a bit across his teeth to check. After a few seconds his eyes brighten, looking up to Law with a satisfied expression, "Thanks dude! I gotcha money transferred already, I'm sure you already know otherwise you wouldn't be here" 

Law nodded, but before he could get a word out the kid with the straw hat was in front of him, offering a chicken wing "Hey I'm Luffy! Try this" For fucks sake, the person was just as annoying as the voice. At such close proximity he could see the kid was surely sober, ADHD he suspected.

Law swatted the offering away with disdain, making the brunette frown questioningly "You're not a weird vegetarian are you? Nami is. It's gross, she tries to trick me into eating that fake meat. But I can tell by the smell every time! She isn’t fooling me. Do you eat fake meat? Why don't you eat meat? I love meat." The kid-Luffy rambled, staring at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world. Law felt his heart jump, anxiety crawling in his veins along with the invasion of his bubble. 

Before he could shoo the brunette off he was interrupted again by the guy wearing goggles, pulling the kid to the side; rubbing his neck nervously "Sorry, Luffy is just really hyper, he does this a lot." The guy turned to Luffy and led him back to the table where a huge bucket of chicken sat half empty with scolds hidden behind his palm. 

Bellamy coughed, catching Law's attention "Wanna hit this?" He asked between hacks, holding up his bong to Law. The niorette shrugged and fished a lighter out of his pocket, never one to turn down anything free knowing that Bellamy didn't have the wits or balls to lace anything. 

Inwardly he was grateful to have something to ease his anxiety of that kid being in such close proximity to him. Luffy continued his loud discussion of the evening he had planned with his friends, rattling off names one after another as if they were sitting at the table with the dreaded man known as Usopp. Law sighed deeply before sparking the bowl, soothed by the familiar bubbling of water and harsh inhale of surprisingly high quality weed. Immediately feeling a harsh head rush that was unlike anything he had smoked before. He felt lightheaded and immediately reached for the knife in his pocket, shocked back into his state of anxiety "What the fuck did you do to this?" He hissed, other had in a vice grip around his phone. 

Bellamy shot his hands up in defense, chuckling with a playful smile on his scarred face "Nothing dude! It just tobacco and weed! It won't kill ya" Luffy and Usopp snickered at the table, amused by Law's display. The niorette flushed, noting the taste was a mixture of the two, head rush subsiding to a mellow buzz He felt somewhat embarrassed for not knowing, he wasn’t big into that kind of stuff anyways. 

The shaggy blonde took the bong from his hand to pack another hit, handing it off to Luffy. The brunette's eyes bore into Law's peripherals, focused on him. "So you're the guy who supplies Bel?" Law shrugs silently walking past the couch to the door, the kid grabbed his wrist, face stretching with wide grin before he puts his lips to the pipe. Laughing on the exhale "I like you!" Luffy smiles with a mouth full of smoke "Come to my party!" His order seemed firm and somehow Law was intrigued by the kid, faintly considering the offer as an excuse to be away from his family, even if just for a little while.

Before he could utter a response Usopp seemed to choke on his chicken, gawking with horror "L-Luffy! You don't even know his name! For all you know he could be a killer cartel maniac!" He wasn't too far off... Luffy just gave the man that stupid goofy grin again, turning to face his friend "No he's not! I can tell." turning to Law "he seems like a nice guy!" Usopp grumbled something along the lines of Law murdering their household in their sleep and took the bong from Bellamy, taking a deep inhale, the guy seemed to have anxiety just as bad as Law. The four of them, sans the tramp snoozing, sat in silence before Law phone buzzed, Bepo conveniently texted him at just the perfect time, asking if he wanted to go to a party tonight with Shachi and Penguin. Relief flooded through him knowing he would be out of this tempting yet weird situation and quickly thumbed the screen. "I have to go. Maybe another time." Law mumbles and making a Beeline to the door before anyone could protest. 

Why did that kid make him want to go? Perhaps it was the unreasonable trust and positive energy he radiated in just a short encounter. Any escape from his family sounded good right now. Down right tempting even but, he couldn't just go from house to house as if he didn't have a target on his back. They were always watching. HE was always watching. Law scolded himself as he texted Bepo an address of a diner to meet him at; stepping out into the downpour of rain that flooded the grimey streets of South Town. Maybe he did need some time to relax, midterms were weeks away and the family wasn't ever without work for him to do. Law decided tonight he could let loose for a few hours, call his chauffeur by 2 and get some studying in, take an adderall from Buffalo and get to class tomorrow. It was a fleeting plan as his slightly buzzed mind drifted back to that stupid straw hat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! More like an introduction than anything. This is my first time writing since I was 17 so please be gentle! leave a comment or kudos if you'd like me to continue to post my musings from being bored at work haha. Thank you for reading!


End file.
